perfectionandthehackerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariah Harris
Mariah Westham-Walkman Harris is the main protagonist of Perfection and the Hacker 1. In analogy, she could be considered the perfectionist of Perfection and the Hacker. She's the first human resident of North Creek and has worked very hard to get her town in the current shape it's in. In Perfection and the Hacker 2, she is considered Mrs. Harris, being Steve's wife. She's the mother of Steven Junior and Kristen Harris. Aunt to Lobo Howlerson, sister-in-law to Whitney Siova Howlerson, adopted sister to Wolfgang Howlerson, and adopted daughter to the late Freya Howlerson. Back Story--Before Perfection and the Hacker 1. What Mariah Was Before Being the Perfectionist. Her Early Family Life Mariah had a very poor home life before meeting Steve and living in North Creek. First, she was known as Mariah Westham. Her parents were abusive towards each other and their daughter. When Mariah was 7, her parents got in a terrible fight. Mariah's mother Tina was terrified her husband George would hit their daughter Mariah so she called 911. But George heard her and stomped towards Tina. Tina's fate is unknown to readers. Mariah lived upstairs for three days until a concerned older neighbor--Mr. Connolly--burst in the house and discovered Mariah living off of juice boxes, water bottles, fruit snacks and a bathroom directly off of her bedroom. She is taken to an orphanage and adopted by Troy and Michelle Walkman. Mariah doesn't talk much about her parents or any siblings. It is known from the Memorial Day special that Mariah had a step-brother named Jared, who served and died in the military. Nothing else is known about Mariah's family after this. She was no other known siblings and Mariah never talks about or to her adoptive and/or biological parents. Personality Mariah is not exactly a perfectionist but she wants things to be neat and orderly. In both Perfection and the Hacker 1 and 2, Mariah is portrayed liking to be in control and in a powerful position. In both her job and leisure, Mariah likes to be in control. In Perfection and the Hacker 2, she loves her children and shows much care for them. Despite having a major job for a giveaway from home, it doesn't take up all of Mariah's time. In Perfection and the Hacker 2, during the Basement Weeks, Mariah is shown relapsing back to the days when Bob terrorized the group. In many specials and parts throughout the series, Mariah's husband Steve is shown harnessing a sensitive side, comforting her numerous times. Some think Mariah is a crybaby but she's really an emotional girl with deep problems she's able to hide. Perfection and the Hacker 1 plot and Mariah's role in it (There are spoilers below!!!) When Bob destroys North Creek in approximately 2011 A.D., Mariah is very distraught and goes into a state of depression. Nobody can cheer her up for the months of January to March. Not even Puddles. Puddles even tries to give Mariah a psychologist, Dr. Shrunk, to help her with her problems. But Mariah is insistent, yet accepting Dr. Shrunk's live-in assistance. On March 20, 2011, Puddles presented Mariah with a nice surprise. As a memoriam for the spring equinox, all the villagers of North Creek pitched in to rebuild the town, regaining North Creek to its former glory. However, the story isn't over yet. Mariah has lost trust for any humans and shortly after the town is rebuilt, Steve Harris moves in and he's the hacker. When Wolfgang first finds out, he goes over to Mariah's house, to tell her about this like the good friend he is. Mariah doesn't respond well, wishing to find some bylaw in the local Constitution that could get the man kicked out of North Creek. But nothing is found and he must stay. Mariah isn't happy however and neither is Steve. When Steve has A.J. over, he completely messes up the whole town, from changing the layout to messing with the villagers' body features and colors. Angrily, Wolfgang and Mariah plot to break into Steve's house and break his new generators. However, Steve is able to find out that they were the culprits and is angry. He ignores them for a bit. That day, it is also revealed that Bob was hiding in the museum for about a week, almost discovered by Steve and A.J., looking around at the huge fossils. Bob wishes to come back and destroy the town once more, being the sick spammer he is and deliver the final blow to the poor girl who worked so hard to build North Creek. He comes to Nookingtons first, throwing a boomerang at the front shop window. Mariah hears from her house and runs over. Wolfgang is already there, jumping in front of Nook to protect him from Bob and landing on the broken glass from the window. Steve is not present. Bob is caught and Wolfgang is rushed to the hospital. Nook feels guilty but Mariah and Boone stick by Wolfgang's side. She even stays at a hotel near the hospital with Boone so they could visit Wolfgang early in the morning. It is feared however, that Wolfgang will die. She is heartbroken, seeing Wolfgang as a friend. She even calls up Wolfgang's mother, who lives on the other side of town. Happily, however, Dr. Josh admits that there was a mix-up in the files and Wolfgang will be okay. Overjoyed, Mariah takes Wolfgang home. By now, Steve has heard and when he encounters them at the plaza, Steve apologizes and the humans make up. But still, Perfection and the Hacker is not over. Bob's trial is occuring now, and Steve, Wolfgang and Mariah all have subpoenas. Mariah testifies honestly; and Bob is convicted of many crimes. Bob's lawyer Redd Canidaeus is the one who kills one of the jurors and places her dead body in front of Mariah's door, with a note written in blood. The note says that Mariah is going to be in the horse's place soon and to watch her back. She even speaks at the young horse's (Tori Caballus's) funeral. Then, as Mariah watches the breaking news of Bob's escape from jail, she receives a mysterious phone call from someone who tells her to watch her back because things are going to get crazy. A private investigator---Kicks Monroe---with his assistant Ankha shows up at Mariah's door, offering to help clear up some mysteries. He ends up finding out who killed Tori for sure. But he was ex-communicated from the county force years ago, so his evidence may not be taken seriously. The group tried to tell Pelly and Mayor Tortimer at the local town hall but they weren't listening. Determinated, Kicks took Mariah, Ankha, Steve and Dr. Shrunk to the county hall; while Wolfgang left to have a visit with his mother. Kicks, Steve and Shrunk went to visit and talk with Governor Webel. When they tried to tell him, however, the governor expressed knowledge about Tori's death being homicide. But he wanted the case to just die down. He was going to sugar-coat it by announcing the girl went insane. There were obvious flaws in the plan but Steve went with it. Meanwhile, Kicks yelled at the governor, getting the men taken out of the office and led down some underground labyrinth. Shrunk is killed down there and Steve and Kicks are shoved onto some strange island with weird people they came to from some kind of porthole. Meanwhile, Coco, the governor's aide, tells Mariah and Ankha that the men were belligerent and taken away to jail. She and Ankha walked across town to Wolfgang's mother's house. When Mariah told Wolfgang the news, he rose quickly and left his mother's house to head back to the municipal building. Governor T. Webel tells Wolfgang that Kicks was a serial killer. When Wolfgang comes back out with the file, Mariah questions him. They go home for now; but she later returns. Mariah is determined to find out what happened to her friends. She fools Coco by saying that she wants to find her "file". The rabbit falls for the prank. Mariah finds her way underground and discovers Shrunk's body lying there. Then, she finally comes across Steve on Animal Haven! She arrives after the fire is quelled and Steve is hurt. He informs her of everything and they go home. A count helicopter flies them directly in front of the North Creek museum. The neighbors all gather to watch. (They're new; in all the turmoil, the original neighbors moved away) During the end of Perfection and the Hacker 1, all is calm. Governor Webel admits Tori's death was homicide. The group experiences closure at a collective funeral for Kicks, Shrunk and Angus. Mariah even speaks at this funeral as well, especially for Shrunk. In the last chapter (Chapter 52), it could be already implied that Steve and Mariah are dating, when they go out and invite Wolfgang to their picnic. ~Perfection and the Hacker 2's Plot and Mariah's role in it. (There are spoilers below!) Mariah is not the main protagonist but she still has a major role in the book. She has married Steve and they have two children: Steven Junior and Kristen. Mariah works as the county supervisor for the floral department of Animal Crossing Merchant Emporium. She makes a lot of money and does well also because of Wolfgang's book's success. She lives a happy, content life. Over the course of the book, Mariah can be seen slowly breaking down and reverting back to her old perfectionist, paranoid ways. When Kristen dies, Mariah is heartbroken. Unfortunately, sorrow isn't shown as much by the parents. In the rewrite, there will be more emotion. Despite the BRICK dangers, Mariah doesn't try to shelter the children from the outside world. She just doesn't tell them anything about BRICK and how closely related the whole situation. When Kristen dies, Mariah begins the slow breakdown, mimicking how she broke down in Perfection and the Hacker 1. Her husband Steve is there for her 100% of the way. She seems to stay to herself and is more distraught when Whitney--her sister-in-law and only true female companion through the whole ordeal--dies. After that and the basement hiding, Mariah chooses to homeschool Steven and keep him in the house. Steven feels cramped and wishes to go back to school; but Mariah won't budge. She wishes to keep him safe; however in the end of the book, she obliges because she inwardly knows the danger is over and wants to make her son happy.